


Dressed to Impress

by flyppa



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Companion Inquisitor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyppa/pseuds/flyppa
Summary: “Well one of us needs to change.” Dorian insisted, raising his eyebrows at Ellana with his hands on his hips. “And it’s not going to be me, my dear.”AU where Ellana Lavellan wasn't the Inquisitor and became Dorian's personal bodyguard after the events of Trespasser.Birthday gift fic for Hinotoriii.





	Dressed to Impress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hinotoriii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinotoriii/gifts).



> Happy Birthday m'dear! 
> 
> So this is a snippet from a bit of a self-indulgent AU that myself and Hinotoriii have planned. Her Inquisitor, Oscar Trevelyan, exists as the Inquisitor in this universe, and my Inquisitor, Ellana Lavellan, joined the Inquisition as a scout/one of Leliana's agents. Once the Inquisition is disbanded after the events of Trespasser, Ellana volunteers herself to become Dorian's bodyguard in Tevinter.

When Dorian walked into the adjoining lounge between his and Ellana’s chambers, he froze mid-sentence and promptly forgot the next words that were about to come out of his mouth.

Ellana was stood in front of the large window with her back to him, wearing a floor length black gown which fitted her like a glove -- a cliché, but the only phrase that Dorian could muster in relation to how the fabric clung to her. From the base of her neck down to her ankles, there was the image of a dragon embroidered in gold thread, blazing against the dark material. Although women held no interest for him, he would have to be blind not to acknowledge that Ellana looked absolutely stunning.

There was, however, just one problem.

“Well one of us needs to change.” Dorian insisted, raising his eyebrows at Ellana with his hands on his hips. “And it’s not going to be me, my dear.”

Ellana turned around to face Dorian, her brow furrowed as she looked him up and down. “Are you kidding me? We’re leaving in ten minutes.”

“I remember saying that we should dress to compliment each other, but I didn’t mean…” Dorian gestured wildly to Ellana with one of his hands. “I didn’t mean this! We look like twins.”

Ellana snorted in amusement. “Don’t be so ridiculous, you’re a human and I’m an elf. The only way we could be further from twins is if one of us was a dwarf. Besides, we  _ have _ dressed to compliment each other. I’m sure a lot of people will be wearing the same colour as their plus one.”

Dorian sighed and turned around, so that Ellana could see the back of his coat. “It’s not just the colour, Ellana.”

Emblazoned on the back of Dorian’s coat was the same golden dragon that decorated Ellana’s outfit.

Ellana let out a curse -- in Dalish, Dorian thought, because he didn’t understand what it was that she had said -- and cocked her hip to the side, folding her arms and raising her eyebrows. “Seriously? You copied my outfit?”

“I did no such thing!” Dorian spluttered as he turned around to face the woman again.

“I’ve had this planned for two months!”

“I’ve had it planned for  _ three _ !”

“Well, I don’t really care how long you’ve had it planned, I’m not changing because I know I look  _ fantastic _ right now.” Ellana said, unfolding her arms and heading for the door. “I’ll meet you down at the carriage once you’re changed.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Dorian hissed, following Ellana out of the room. “I’m the one in charge here. I’m the magister, I’m not changing.”

“Fine.” Ellana stated. “I guess we’re going as mutant cross-species twins.”

***

The moment that the door was closed behind them, Ellana’s lips were twitching into a smile. It wasn’t long before her smile evolved into actual laughter, as she braced a hand on one of the bookshelves as though the effort of holding herself up on her feet was becoming too much for her. “Get me a knife and help get me out of this thing.”

Dorian stared at the hysterical woman in front of him, and suddenly everything clicked into place. Sure, her refusal to change clothes before the party might also have been down to the fact that she looked stunning in the dress, but Dorian had an inkling now that there were other reasons why she had refused to change. “You can’t actually get that thing off, can you?”

Ellana snorted in amusement as she shook her head and pointed to the bookcase that was on the opposite side of the room. “Look on the second row down and check the third book from the left. There should be a knife hidden in it.”

Dorian often wondered how Ellana found such inventive places to hide knives. She always insisted that they could never be too careful, and that she didn’t like to be caught unprepared. Considering though that she usually had at least two knives on her person at all times, Dorian was certain that it would be incredibly difficult for an assailant to come across her in a moment where she wasn’t expecting the need to defend herself or him.

Dorian retrieved the thin-bladed knife and only grumbled a little bit about the fact that a few of the pages in the book were now creased -- though it was more the principle of it than anything else, seeing as Dorian had picked up that book once in the past and promptly put it down again after being mind numbingly bored by just the first few paragraphs.

“Slice through the stitching on the seam,” Ellana instructed. “That should be the easiest way to do it.”

Dorian crouched on the floor and lifted the hem of Ellana’s dress, searching for where to begin. “So… I take it you didn’t take any weapons with you tonight, considering the position I’m in right now?”

Ellana raised her eyebrows at Dorian and gestured to herself. “Do you see anywhere that I would be able to keep a weapon?”

“In that dress?” Dorian scoffed, finding the seam and starting to unpick the stitches with the tip of the blade. “Definitely not, unless you got a little creative with them.”

“It’s not like I needed to take any weapons. It was a dinner party. If anything happened, then there were plenty of things laying around that I could’ve used to defend you.”

“That’s what worries me.” Dorian grumbled, the blade sliding through the thread with ease. It was incredible and a little frightening what good care Ellana took of her weapons. Dorian didn’t think he had ever seen a knife so sharp.

Ellana reached down to stop Dorian’s hand once he had cut through most of the dress, able to do the rest herself now that she was actually able to  _ move _ properly. There was also the fact that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath -- and while it didn’t bother her, being naked, she didn’t want to make Dorian feel uncomfortable if it would make him so. “Worried about me making a scene?”

Dorian scoffed and pushed himself up onto his feet, holding the hilt of the knife out to Ellana, careful not to nick himself with the blade. “We both already did that, walking in wearing matching outfits.”

“Come on, you loved it really.” Ellana said, accepting the knife from Dorian and watching as the other man turned to walk away, a quirk of a smile on her lips. “We both know how much you enjoy being the centre of attention.”

“With that stunt you just pulled with that dress and when you threw yourself out of a window during the senate a few weeks ago, I’m starting to think that you enjoy it even more than I do.” Dorian said, shaking his head and making his way toward the door. “I’m going to my study to speak to Oscar through the crystal. Shout for me if you get stuck or if you accidentally stab yourself with that knife.”

“Shout for me if anyone tries to murder you while you’re too busy flirting through a shiny piece of rock.”

Dorian made a minor rude gesture at Ellana as he exited the room, her laughter following him down the hallway.


End file.
